Evanescent:Aya Fuse
by Sayshal
Summary: Life is well for Aya...until Frizz dumps her and announces his hatred. Can Aya get help from Tally and put her malicious plan to work? REVIEW PLZ
1. Radical Lies

Evanescent

Aya flexed her ring finger.

"FRIZZ!" she pinged desperately. After a few seconds of awkward silence, a message was displayed across her eyescreen. _Ping unanswered. _

Aya growled in frustration and slammed her fists down on her bed. In response, a bright light blinked in her eyes. "MOGGLE!" she screeched and covered her eyes, attempting to blink away the purple spots in her vision. The hovercam clicked shamefully, twitching its lens and prodding Aya in the shoulder apologetically.

Aya sighed. "Sorry Moggle." she whispered, stroking the hovercam. "Frizz hasn't answered any pings in days, and I can't find him either. She cradled her face in her palms. "What should I do? It's just not…like him." The tiny hovercam responded by floating over to the wallscreen and tackling it.

"Moggle! No!" Aya reprimanded and stood to assess the condition of the wallscreen. It was perfectly fine, but… wait…_Rebooting?_ Moggle had turned the wallscreen on! Aya sighed as she finally saw Moggle's point, and sat down on her bed. Its smart fabric adjusted to fit her body. Aya focused on the screen.

"I hope that you're watching the action unfold at the Bash of 100 tonight!" the announcer, well, announced. "And who knows, there have been rumors about yours truly, Frizz Mizuno and Aya Fuse!" Make sure you stay tuned!"

"CRAP!" Aya yelled. "I need something to wear!" She leapt up and dashed to her closet. "Lemme see… Too elegant, too casual, too…Rusty." Aya dismissed. After a while of closet searching, Aya finally found it. The dress was a midnight blue, with a hint of purple and sparkling sequins that served as stars. It wasn't the best, but it would have to do. She twirled around in the dress and took a peek out the window. Thousands of paparazzi cams were swarming shuffle mansion. "Crud." Aya mouthed. She'd have to leave the old fashioned way. She turned to the hovercam. "C'mon Moggle. Let's go.

The party at Bubble Mansion was crowded. Not that there were so many people – just that the neofoods and hovercams and various other forms of paparazzi buzzed around the partygoers. Celebrities were swarmed by the cams and looked foolish in attempting to swat them away. Someone must have jammed the reputation bubbles, because the top 100 normally would have had hovercams at a fairly respectable distance. Aya ducked through the crowd, ready to dodge the hardly apprehensive cams. But none of them came. She sighed in partial relief. Now that her face rank had dropped to 76, Aya had a bit more privacy. Tonight wasn't a popularity contest for her. She needed to find Frizz. It wasn't hard.

Aya heard chanting. At first she thought it was just reputation crashers, but it grew in noise. A crowd of people was circled around something. Aya needed a closer look. She squirmed and ducked in between the crowd until she finally saw it. Her mouth dropped open.

CLIFFHANGA! DUN DUN DUN! DUN… okay, forget it.

There was Frizz, standing in an elegant tuxedo with a gorgeous woman. Her long, golden hair was silky smooth as ice. They were dancing together, an enchanted gaze in Frizz's eyes. But what horrified Aya the most was what the crowd was chanting. "Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!" Frizz was delighted. The woman was obviously a pretty, perfect and gorgeous. He spun her around on final time, and dipped her forward with a romantic kiss. Aya couldn't speak. She just watched in horror as Frizz continued to kiss the woman. He was obviously delighted. Aya watched until she couldn't stand it anymore. Tears came to her eyes, and she couldn't stop them. She gave one sad glance and then walked away, slipping through the crowd. Frizz had seen her, a frantic look on his face. "Aya!" he called, setting the woman down and dashing towards her. Aya started to run, barely seeing through the tears as she propelled herself forward. She shoved open the doors leading to a balcony and fell to the ground, sobbing. Frizz walked out. "Aya… I…" he was struggling to hold in the truth, with no prevail.

"I don't want to hurt you Aya, but I just don't love you anymore! You disgust me, with your gigantic nose and ugly face. I've got better people in my life!" Frizz was breathing heavily, a pained look on his face. Aya stopped sobbing. "You…" Aya accused and rose to her feet. "YOU!" she dashed towards him, pummeling him in the face with her fists. "I ACTUALLY THOUGHT THAT YOU CARED FOR ME! HOW COULD I BE SUCH A FOOL?" she screeched. Frizz had a blank expression on his face. He turned and walked back through the doors. Aya stood there, breathing heavily. "MOGGLE!" she pinged.

Soon the hovercam came. Aya grabbed Moggle, and whispered, "To the usual place." The hovercam flew, towing Aya by her crash bracelets. As they flew, she thought. How could Frizz hate her all of a sudden? Wait, not all of a sudden. It was just one big lie. Frizz lied about his Radical Honesty and everything else. He just wanted to rip her apart inside out. A smiled spread across Aya's lips. "I have an idea, Moggle." she whispered maliciously. Moggle continued to fly. She remembered what Tally had told her, something about recovered data and hired scientists. 'So much has been restored', she remembered Tally saying. So Aya flew.

Soon, she arrived at what Tally called Special Circumstances Headquarters. She knew that Tally was here and that she could help her. The same malicious smile curled her lips as she bashed in the door to the large, camouflaged building. Shocked people in white lab coats stared as she flew past. Aya closed her eyes, and when she reopened Tally was standing in front of her, teeth bared. "What do you want?" Tally demanded.

But Aya wasn't afraid. She knew what to say. Aya let go of Moggle and stood up to Tally, looking into her cold, wolfen eyes.

"I don't care about the risks, but I have a problem." Aya smiled devilishly. " "I'm just a bit too Special for the rest of the city."


	2. Newborn

"No thanks, I don't prefer SpagBol." Aya replied, sending a wave of laughter across the group and a cold glare from Tally. Ziz turned up the volume on his skintenna feed and the others moaned and covered their ears sarcastically. "TOO RUSTY! TOO RUSTY!" they yelled in the feed, laughing hysterically. Tally smiled.

This was how life as a Newborn was supposed to be. Icy, carefree, and perfect. Nothing was a better sight that the beautiful flash tattoos on the pale skin of her comrades. Aya smiled, and the stars on her face and the vines that draped down from her eyes to her fingers twisted and snaked around each other. Now this was fashion! Aya wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world.

Tally and the scientists had recovered the data used to make Specials, but it wasn't 100% complete. Some of Aya's memories were shadowy and she remembered that she had a brother, but had no idea who he was or where he lived. But she did remember the one man who had tortured her more than anyone else. _Frizz Mizuno._

The words were acid on her tongue. The scientists had also failed to remove past pain and sorrow like they had before, so she was stuck with the unpleasant memories. She cancelled the skintenna feed to all of the Newborns except one. "Tally." she spoke through gritted teeth. "May I talk to you in private?"

Tally cancelled her feed to the others. "Sure, Aya." Tally stood up and followed Aya into the shadows. The others were so busy with their partying that the two went unnoticed. They stood silently, talking through the skintenna.

"_Aya…?"_

"_Tally, its Frizz. He hurt me so badly, and I know it's not honorary Newborn etiquette to worry, but it's like there's a hole inside of me. I've been thinking, and I have a plan."_

Aya could feel that Tally was amused. Tally grinned.

"_So, what are you thinking of?"_

"_Well, call the Newborns in. We're going to need matter hackers, sneak suits, hoverboards, and a lot of champagne." _


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not updating; I was working on my real book that I'm writing. I'll try to update later. Thanks!


End file.
